


Trust Me, It'll Be Great

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: “You’re...high-fiving me after sex?” Cisco clarifies, only the slightest bit confused.“Obviously. That was awesome, dude.”Cisco grins back at him. It was definitely true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysilenceknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/gifts).



Cisco sends a silent prayer of thanks. He’s thankful for a lot of things, like having an awesome boyfriend and actually surviving every catastrophe that the multiverse has thrown at them over the years. Mostly, though, he’s thankful for the fact that he’s not ticklish – no sir, not at all. He’s woken up by two sets of wiggling fingers skittering along his sides and under his arms.

“Leave me alone,” Cisco groans into the pillow.

“We’re gonna be late for work,” Barry says, entirely too coherently for 7 o’clock in the morning. Barry’s fingers probe a little more, but Cisco is so very glad his body refuses to give Barry what he’s looking for. “It’s not fair,” Barry pouts. “This isn’t biologically possible.” He says it every time Cisco doesn’t laugh.

Really, Cisco has to count his lucky stars. Barry’s brand of cocky is mostly of the adorable variety - the kind when Cisco challenges him with six trays of lasagna in one sitting, and Barry actually manages to eat it all – but Cisco has absolutely no doubt about how much of a smarmy bastard Barry would be if super speed tickling was on the table.

“Sucks to suck,” Cisco says. His voice is gravelly, the back of his throat feels like sandpaper, and _yup_ , it’s definitely too damn early for this.

He closes his eyes and promptly goes back to sleep...

...only to be woken up five seconds later, jerking violently as a laugh is pulled out of his throat. Cisco twists his neck around, disoriented, looking for the source of disturbance. Barry’s staring back at him with wide eyes, because _of course_ he’s still here. And his lips are parted, too, forming a small ‘ _o_ ’ like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“What?” Cisco snaps.

“You…” Barry looks at Cisco, then at his own hand, which Cisco only now realizes is resting on his buttcheek. If anyone asks, Cisco is blaming a lack of sleep for not immediately making the connection. Then, Barry wiggles his fingers, and Cisco has absolutely no control over the high-pitched giggle he lets out.

It’s definitely his vocal chords that just produced that sound, he realizes in dawning horror.

“I can’t believe...all this time…” Barry’s look of surprise is very quickly transforming into what Cisco can only describe as jubilant glee.

And Cisco doesn’t need his vibes to see his life flash before his eyes. He wraps the blankets around his body like a protective cocoon and says “leave me alone” in the most menacing voice he can muster.

Barry only chuckles. Damn it. The U.S.S. Enterprise symbol on his covers probably isn’t doing the best job of conveying the _don’t-fuck-with-me_ vibe Cisco’s going for.

“Dude,” Barry says, still laughing lightly, “I owe you like, two years of payback.”

Cisco is _so_ screwed. “Go away,” he grumbles. Maybe if he sounds frightening enough. Barry will think twice about this.

...or not. This is the same man who routinely runs straight into gunfire and explosions. Cisco can feel Barry’s arm snaking up his leg beneath the blankets, and the subsequent giggling and twitching sends him tumbling to the floor.

“Ow.”

He rolls beneath the bed, still wrapped in the blankets. Good. Maybe now he can get some sleep.

“Bro.” Is that Barry’s voice? That’s definitely Barry’s voice. Cisco blinks open an eye, and Barry’s disembodied head is hanging upside-down through the bottom of the springboard. “You’ve been holding out on me,” Barry says. He phases a hand through the mattress, and Cisco finds himself once again giggling uncontrollably, swatting at phantom fingers instead of actually getting some shut eye.

Then, his alarm goes off. The one he sets five minutes before he has to be at the lab when he wants to really sleep in. The only way he makes it on time those days is if Barry speeds him to work.

“I hate you so much,” Cisco says into the carpet. He blinks, and he’s suddenly standing up, dressed in a pair of jeans and his favorite Mordor t-shirt as trails of lightning dance around him.

“Oh, come on. At least you’re awake now,” Barry says. He stands back as Cisco brushes his own teeth; the first (and only) time Barry had tried to do it for him, Cisco had almost blasted him through the wall, partly out of shock, but mostly because _really, Barry?_

“I would’ve gotten an extra half hour without you.”

Cisco drags his feet to the kitchen where breakfast is already sitting hot and tantalizing on the counter. He’s about to give Barry a kiss when a finger scribbles over his butt, and he barks out a laugh.

“For real?” Cisco grumbles. By the time he turns around, Barry has already flashed far out of reach for any retaliation to be possible.

“It’s...your _butt_ is ticklish, Cisco.” Barry says it like it’s the eighth wonder of the world, and not a totally normal thing – other people’s butt’s were definitely ticklish! – and Cisco’s not sure whether to be flattered Barry is so captivated by his butt, or offended he thinks it’s so strange.

“Dude, you’re literally ticklish everywhere,” Cisco says.

“But not on my butt,” Barry points out cheerfully. He’s grinning like a loon, and his eyes are all squinty, and Cisco _really_ can’t be too annoyed because seeing Barry like this is an instant pick-me-up.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Cisco says instead. He piles his plate high with French toast and eggs.

Barry pulls him close and kisses him on the forehead. “Hey, it worked out, right? I mean, we’re up in time for work.”

Cisco squints. “Did you hurt yourself with that reach?”

“You mean this reach?” Barry snakes his arm down Cisco’s backside and scribbles a few fingers over his buttcheek.

Cisco sighs. He supposes it’s well deserved, especially given all the grief he gave Barry when he found out how ticklish _he_ was.

*

“Ho, ho, ho!”

Barry puts his hands on his hips. His toothy grin is visible even through the thick Santa beard he’s sporting.

“You’re...Speedster Santa?” Cisco asks.

“Close enough!” Barry speeds a chair in front of the STAR Labs Christmas tree. “Who wants a shot on Santa’s lap?”

Iris rolls her eyes. “Don’t be nasty, Bar.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna pass,” Wally says.

“But I worked hard on this costume,” Barry pouts. All eyes turn to Cisco.

“What? Just ‘cause we’re dating means I have to humor this nonsense?”

Iris raises an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Cisco grumbles. Barry lights up like a child on Chr- well, Cisco figures he can give this one to Barry since it actually _is_ Christmas Eve tonight. “Where do you want me?”

Barry pats his thighs and just smiles serenely. Cisco sighs. Stringbean though Barry is, seeing him in the suit is definitely a turn on, and sitting on his lap? Guh. It’s just...Iris and Wally are here, and he’s going to be judged so hard for the resulting PDA. Iris was the one who pushed him into this, though, which is what he’s going with if anyone complains. So.

Just before Cisco sits down, Barry moves his hand so that it’s sandwiched between Cisco’s butt and Barry’s thigh. Naturally, Cisco can’t keep the laughter in. Iris circulates the photos to everyone even remotely affiliated with Team Flash. It’s difficult to tell who’s laughing harder – Cisco because of the tickling, or Barry because watching Cisco struggle is apparently hysterical. Still, it’s hard for Cisco to be annoyed when the picture is actually candid and, quite honestly, perfect.

Then, the laughing turns to kissing and highly inappropriate touching and Wally covering his eyes and running through the halls screaming.

*

”Are there any other spots I should know about?”

“Even if there were, I definitely wouldn’t tell you, you menace.” Cisco isn’t mad, though. He’s all riled up from the tickling, and the resulting sex was _fantastic_.

Barry prods an experimental finger between Cisco ribs, like he thinks the outcome will change after the hundredth time.

“I don’t believe you,” Barry says. “It took me five years to figure out your _butt_ is ticklish.” His fingers slowly dance across Cisco’s naked body. The sensation is definitely pleasant – calming – at least until Barry pokes a finger into Cisco’s belly button, and Cisco _squeals_.

“No,” Barry says like he refuses to believe it. “No way.”

Cisco stares back with wide eyes.

“First your butt, now your belly button?”

Before Cisco can say anything, Barry ducks his head down to Cisco’s stomach. His lips suction around Cisco’s navel and vibrate as Barry blows hard. He even dips his tongue in, which only causes Cisco’s laughter to ratchet up a notch.

Cisco shrieks. “Oh my god, Barry.” Barry’s name comes out in a trill, fluctuating violently as the sensations travel up his torso and quickly overwhelm him.

“I can’t believe this,” Barry says in awe, more to himself as he dives right back in to blow another raspberry.

*

“Ahhhh.”

Cisco is sated and spent and, yes, also giggling because Barry’s fingers are _still_ skittering across the bare skin of his butt. He feels like a live wire. Everything has been dialed up to about a thousand, and Barry knows it.

It feels amazing. Like Cisco’s on a high, jittery and the kind of restless he gets when he’s on the cusp of a new invention.

“‘s sensitive,” Cisco mumbles into the pillow. He should probably move. There’s still come on his belly, and now it’s being smeared all over the sheets and into the mattress, too.

Barry flops down contentedly beside him. “I still can’t believe your butt is ticklish,” he says lightly. Cisco can’t even find it in him to snark back, he’s too sleepy in the haze of arousal.

He really doesn’t want to move right now, but he also really, really wants to return the favor for Barry. Barry, who’s already come twice tonight but is definitely more than ready to go again. Cisco wants to make this good for him. Just wants to make him feel the same way Cisco feels right now.

He gathers up his energy and rolls on top of Barry in one fluid movement. Even Barry looks taken by surprise.

*

Cisco licks along Barry’s perineum and around his rim. Barry’s moaning is all the feedback Cisco really needs, but there’s also...those are definitely little giggles between the moans.

“What?” Cisco asks, surfacing for air. “What’s wrong?”

“Tickles.”

“What does?”

It takes a moment for Barry to respond since he’s breathing so hard. It’s actually a point of pride for Cisco – Barry’s stamina is godlike these days, has been ever since the particle accelerator blew, and knowing that he’s able to render Barry breathless like this is a marvel, really.

“Y-your...it’s the facial hair,” Barry breathes. “You’ve never had it grown out when we have sex. It tickles.”

Well, then.

Cisco tries not to smirk _too_ hard, but doesn’t think he does a very good job. He nuzzles his mustache into Barry’s perineum again, taking extra care to repeat the motions that get the loudest laughs out of Barry. He wraps a hand around spindly digits as Barry strokes himself.

“This good?” Cisco pulls his head out, scribbling fingers taking the place of tongue and facial hair.

Barry just giggles. Lithe muscles tense as Barry arches his back in pleasure. He shivers periodically, too, the laughter punctuating his breaths like staccato drum beats. Cisco figures it’s adequate payback, plus it’s not like Barry’s not enjoying this just as much as Cisco did.

*

Barry’s pupils are dilated. His movements are sluggish, and his body lets off periodic vibrations – the speedster indication that he’s extremely content. He’s got a dopey grin on his face, too, which jives well with the residual laughter still coursing through him.

Barry holds out a hand, and Cisco frowns, takes it anyway, shakes on it as they pull their fingers away, the same way they do when they’ve taken down a meta.

“You’re...high-fiving me after sex?” Cisco clarifies, only the slightest bit confused.

“Obviously. That was awesome, dude.”

Cisco grins back at him. It’s definitely true.

The rest of the night is spent finding other delightful places to work each other up.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)


End file.
